Eventualidades
by ConnorKurasay
Summary: Tres historias, tres perspectivas diferentes que nos enseñan que el mundo es demasiado pequeño y que todos estamos conectados con todos nos guste o no. AU BBRae RobStar Flinxs
1. Dick lo tiene todo bajo control

_Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics y Cartoon Network._

" **Eventualidades"**

 _ **Capítulo 1:**_ Dick lo tiene todo bajo control.

 _*Seis de la mañana*_

-A levantarse arriba, arriba.

 _*Seis y cinco de la mañana*_

-Levántenseee.

 _*Seis y quince*_

-¡Muevan su trasero!

Como encargado oficial de poner a todos de pie despierto a las cinco de la madrugada, tomo mi licuado de vitaminas, hago ejercicios, leo el periódico, tiendo mi cama (que en realidad consta de una frazada sobre todas las cajas de la mudanza) y cuando el reloj da las seis cuarto de hora empujo fuera del sofá a Víctor de tal manera que caiga sobre Garfield que duerme en un viejo colchón en el suelo.

Sí, es una buena vida.

Maldición ¿porque tuve que huir de casa? extraño a Bruce, a mi mansión, tres comidas al día. ¡Maldita mugre de vida!

-¿Dick estas bien? –oigo preguntar y creo que también oigo a Gar tratar de decir algo…lástima que Víctor lo está aplastando y no se le entiende bien.

-Todo perfectamente chicos –respondo con calma limpiando mis lágrimas para que no piensen que estoy deprimido o desesperado. Poniéndome de pie con una sonrisa en mi rostro, sacó a Garfield debajo de Victor y lo conduzco hasta el baño- hoy sin falta conseguirás trabajo Gar, lávate lo dientes, siéntate derecho, míralos de frente y sonríe todo el tiempo. Este alquiler no se puede mantener solo porque uno de nosotros este saliendo con Karen, eso no será para siempre.

-Lo nuestro será por y para siempre, no estés celoso –sonríe Víctor comenzando a vestirse- amo a esa mujer.

-Y yo amo el hecho que nos de cable gratis –murmura Gar.

Mis compañeros de alquiler son ellos dos, nos conocimos en el tren que nos trajo a Jump City. Necesitábamos alojamiento mientras estudiáramos en la universidad, y luego de haber dormido un par de noches en una plaza pública, una más en la cárcel acusados de vagabundeo. Una chica se compadeció de nosotros y nos dio este lugar a cambio de Víctor.

Este sitio tiene un baño, una pequeña sala que sirve de cocina y habitación. Y si ignoramos las cucarachas es… ¡Bruce te extraño! ¡Llévame a casa!

-Dick superaras esto, dijiste que podías cuidar de ti mismo y lo demostraras-me digo a mí mismo.

-Ya estás hablando en voz alta de nuevo –se queja Garfield cepillándose los dientes desde el baño- viejo te pasaste todo el año murmurando ese tipo de cosas, es vacaciones, deja de hacerlo es…raro.

¿Lo dije en voz alta?

Pero tiene razón, es vacaciones y es hora de ir a trabajar. Tomo mi abrigo, le pido a Victor estar atento a la llamada de Gar luego de su entrevista de trabajo y salgo disparado por la puerta. Saludo a Wally cuando lo encuentro esperando el ascensor y trato de ignorar a Nicole que patea enfadada los tubos de calefacción.

Le cortaron de nuevo. Si Nicole dejara de salir con chicos malos y se consiguiera un novio decente este edificio no tendría que sufrir sus infantiles berrinches.

Afuera el día luce como para un asesinato, esta frio y llovizna. Qué bueno que trabajo en una oficina, mi jefe Trigon me ha contratado para hacer el papeleo estas vacaciones.

Buena paga y todo es relativamente fácil, viene bien ganar tu propio dinero sin depender de alguien. Por eso me fui de casa, tenía las cosas demasiado fáciles, pero mi vida carecía de sentido alguno. Ahora vivo con mis propias reglas (y obligo a los demás seguirlas), tengo amigos, una vida universitaria…

-Saludos Dick, viniste temprano hoy ¡que gusto!

Y la tengo a ella.

-Hola Kory -saludo con una sonrisa y tomo lugar en mi escritorio- ¿Cómo estas hoy?

-Mmm ¿es considerado malo en este país que una niña se te atraviese por la calle y casi la atropelles?

-Nop, lo malo sería que la atropellaras.

-Entonces estoy bien –se alegra y comienza a leer el itinerario en voz alta- A las siete Trigon tiene reunión con los empresarios de Epcop, media hora después con los jefes de la mafia, un intervalo para el café…

Ella es Kory Anders la asistente principal de mi jefe, es increíble. Siempre positiva y energética, es lista, y aunque no domina muy bien nuestro idioma pasamos mucho rato conversando. Su cabello huele a chicle, y es tan dulce…

-Grayson

Y tan amable.

-Grayson.

Como me gustaría…

-¡Dick Grayson!

-Que se casara conmigo –digo en un suspiro y cuando me doy cuenta, frente de mí no está Kory. Si no, Trigon muy irritado apuntándome con un abre cartas.

-Me halagas niño, pero mi único y verdadero amor es el dinero -dice y caigo en cuenta que sin querer le he propuesto matrimonio a mi jefe. Tierra trágame- sin embargo hay algo que puedes hacer por mí.

¿Un aumento? Ahora un matrimonio con él suena tentador.

-¿Algo como que?-pregunta Kory alejando el abre cartas que apunta a mi cabeza lentamente.

El jefe nos señala su despacho y nos dirigimos allí con temor de niños. No es la primera vez que entro aquí, es algo que prefiero no hacer. Todo es rojo y hay imágenes de payasos tristes por donde mires.

Recuerdo que una vez mi compañera trató de darle más vida a este lugar poniendo una maceta y una planta. No sabemos cómo pasó, pero el arbusto se prendió fuego. Ardió un buen rato hasta que Heraldo, el guardaespaldas, tomó el extintor y nos salvó a todos.

-El asunto del que quiero hablarles es delicado. Mi hija, ha desaparecido -dice recostándose en su enorme y cómodo sillón- necesito que la encuentren. Puede que haya sido raptada por alguno de mis enemigos, pues su guardaespaldas también se ha perdido.

-¿Pero cómo? –intenta razonar mi pelirroja. Pero es interrumpida rápidamente por una carcajada tenebrosa.

-Ese es su problema de ahora en adelante, soluciónenlo antes del intervalo del café o dormirán con los peces.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _ **¿Nunca les ha pasado que la inspiración los ataca a eso de las tres de la madrugada y no tienes de otra que ponerte a escribir hasta el amanecer? ¿No?**_

 _ **Bueno este es el primer cap de una loca idea surgida de mi cabeza, espero les guste.**_

 _ **Próximo Cap:**_

" _ **Víctor a su servicio"**_

 _ **Nos vemos muy pronto.**_

 _ **Connor Kurasay.**_


	2. Víctor a su servicio

_Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la DC Comics y Cartoon Network._

" **Eventualidades"**

 **Capítulo 2:** Víctor a su servicio.

-¿ _Como que la calefacción tiene una fuga? Mira tú…no creo que sea casualidad que cada vez que te cortan, algo se rompe accidentalmente._

Esa voz angelical que oigo ¿es acaso mí amada novia?

 _-¡Tú eres la engreída aquí rara de pelo rosa!_

Sí, es ella. Karen, mi novia, esta al teléfono discutiendo con otro de los inquilinos de este lugar. Además de guapa, duro carácter, dueña de este hotel, es apasionada de la mecánica igual que yo. Antes de mi llegada, era ella quien reparaba este lugar con sus delicadas manos.

 _-¿Víctor estas son horas de llegar?_ -dice a manera de saludo mientras me pasa una taza con café del bueno y la caja de herramientas _\- el trabajo se acumula chispita mueve tu trasero y repara la calefacción de Nicole. ¡De prisa!_

¿O sea que honda? ¿Se cree que porque estoy prácticamente rendido a sus pies y con ganas de proponerle matrimonio en octubre puede hablarme así? ¡Ja!

-De acuerdo querida –respondo sorbiendo mi desayuno y dirigiéndome a paso firme hacia los pisos de arriba. No puedo decirle que no a mi chica. Una mano me sujeta del brazo y me impide subir.

- _Era broma_ –sonríe Karen empujándome hacia las escaleras que terminan en el garaje _\- hoy es tu día libre, ve y diviértete con tu bebé. Nos veremos a la hora de la cena con los chicos, cocinare ravioles._

Como le dije esta mañana a Dick y Gar, nuestro amor durará para siempre. Al igual que mi querido y amado bebé, el mejor auto del mundo. ¡Lo que me convierte a mí en el mejor conductor del mundo y a Karen en la esposa del mejor conductor del mundo! ¡Soy tan feliz!

 _-Víctor arregla mi calefacción._

-¿Qué? –pregunto molesto. Nicole esta cruzada de brazos frente de mí y de muy mal humor- Déjame adivinar…

 _-¡No, no me cortaron!_ -me interrumpe haciendo chillar los dientes- _arregla mi calefacción._

¡Pero como se atreve a hablarme de esa forma! ¡Yo que me rompo mis delicadas uñas solo para el bienestar de todos en este lugar! Pues si cree que yo renunciare a mi día libre por algo así…

-Está bien –digo resignándome. Esto no puede continuar así.

- _Víctor al fin te encuentro_ –se alivia la vieja mujer del tercer piso- _quiero que te deshagas de esas horribles palomas que se acercan a mi ventana._

Intento con todas mi fuerzas decir que no, pero promete regalarme pastel, y accedo a deshacerme de las aves luego de solucionar lo de Nicole. No puedo negarme a sus tartas y pasteles, son exquisitas y sospechosamente adictivas.

Camino unos metros más y unos niños, atraviesan el pasillo a toda velocidad. No, por favor. Eso significa que los primos de Kole pasaran aquí todo el verano.

-¿Jugaras con nosotros tío Vic? –pregunta la niña moviendo sus coletas.

No lo haré.

-Claro Melva. Garfield y yo jugaremos siempre con ustedes videojuegos cuando Karen nos deje…

- _Víctor, mi calefacción espera._

Subo por las escaleras hasta el piso de la chica de cabello rosa y reviso los caños tranquilamente echándole un sorbo de a mi café cada tanto.

 _-¡Auxilio!_

¿Y ahora qué? Giro a ambos lados buscando el origen de ese escalofriante grito. Corro por los pasillos hasta encontrarlo. Proviene del ascensor.

-¿Quien está allí?-pregunto pegando mi oreja a la puerta de la gran caja de metal.

 _-¿Víctor? Gracias al cielo eres tú, soy Wally me quede atrapado aquí desde hace una hora -_ escucho del otro lado _._

-Descuida amigo ya lo soluciono. Solo espera a que arregle la calefacción de Nicole y…

 _-¡No! Escucha debía estar en mi trabajo hace ya mucho rato. Necesito salir de aquí lo antes posible o dormiré con los peces._

Bueno no entendí la última parte…pero hare lo que pueda por un pelirrojo en apuros. Así que tomo mi destornillador y abro la caja de interruptores manuales. Esto es un verdadero desastre hay cables por todos lados, y una familia de musarañas viviendo allí.

- _Mi calefacción estaba primero._

-¡ _Las palomas niño Víctor! ¡Volvieron las palomas!_

 _-¿Donde esta Gar? ¿Y Dick ya se consiguió novia? ¿Jugaremos juntos?_

 _-Oye Vic, ¿esa que escucho quejarse es Niky? ¿La del quinto piso?_

Con todo este alboroto no creo poder arreglar nada. Son miles de cables y todos hablan al mismo tiempo. No puedo concentrarme.

Y como si no tuviera suficiente trabajo mi teléfono comienza a sonar: es Dick. Que grita un montón de cosas sobre dormir con los peces y mafiosos. ¡Ahgg! ¡Esto no puede seguir así!

-¡Nicole si quieres que solucione tu problemas desde ahora serás novia del idiota atrapado en el ascensor! –grito a todo pulmón, la chica se ha quedado muda, diminuta.

 _-Por mi está bien_ –grita Wally desde su encierro- _sácame de aquí y… emmm ¡no le grites a mi novia!_

\- ¡Señora no puedo detener a las palomas que hacen popó en su ventana! Y ustedes niños…bueno con ustedes no tengo opción así que desaparezcan por un rato.

Luego tomo mi celular y le digo a Dick del otro lado de la línea.

- _Escucha si la tal Rachel se perdió, bien por ella. Tú llama a la policía y a la televisión ellos sabrán que hacer. Si logras sobrevivir a los mafiosos no te olvides de traer pan para la cena, hoy Karen cocina ravioles. Adiós._

Vaya me siento mucho mejor, siento ganas de correr una maratón, plantar un árbol y escribir un libro. Y como si fuera magia, el ascensor se abre liberando a Wally. Bien, ya nada se interpondrá entre mi bebé y yo.

O al menos eso creí. Porque en los segundos que el pelirrojo sale de la caja de metal donde estuvo encerrado, todo cambia para peor. Wally toma a Nicole del brazo, me arrebata las llaves del auto y sale corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección al garaje.

-¿Pero porque? –indago desconcertado tratando de alcanzarlo.

 _-Escuché que_ _Rachel se escapó de nuevo_ –me grita a modo de explicación mientras se sube a mi auto y pone seguro, impidiéndome entrar. Su ahora "novia" sentada de copiloto me muestra la lengua burlándose de mí.

-¡¿Y que con eso!?

- _Lo siento, pero mi vida y mi empleo están en juego_ -responde pisando el acelerador _\- ¡yo soy guardaespaldas de esa mocosa!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Saludos gente, gracias por sus reviews y follows. Me hacen muy feliz :)**

 **Próximo Cap:**

" **Ni mi nombre es de gato, ni tú una niña grande"**

 **Connor Kurasay.**


	3. Ni mi nombre es de gato

_Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen son propiedad de DC Comic y Cartoon Network._

 **Eventualidades: capítulo final.**

" **Ni mi nombre es de gato, ni tu una niña grande"**

-Hipotéticamente hablando…si alguien se quedara atrapado en un ascensor ¿se moriría?

- _Por decimotercera vez Gar, no._

Es buen consuelo. Por un lado es satisfactorio saber que Wally no morirá. Y por otro reduce significativamente mi sentimiento de culpa por haberlo atrapado esta mañana en la caja metálica. En mi defensa podre decir que si Victor no dejara sus herramientas por allí y uno tropezase con ellas todo el tiempo. Yo no hubiera caído en la tentación de hacerlo. Aun así….

-¿Pero si se le acabara el oxígeno? –vuelvo a preguntar y Rachel frunce el ceño.

- _Gar dime que estas preguntas sobre el ascensor no tienen nada que ver con que hoy mi guardaespaldas no se haya presentado a trabajar_.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Estoy en problemas, rápido no digas nada que suene sospechoso.

-¡Feliz aniversario Rae! –grito y me preparo para darle un cálido abrazo de aniversario.

- _Hoy no es nuestro aniversario_ –sentencia dando un paso atrás y dejándome caer al piso. ¡Auch!- _esta es nuestra cita número diez y tres cuartos. Decidí descontar un cuarto de nuestra cita al zoológico porque prometiste que habría cuervos y no vimos ninguno._

Lo logré. Rachel es muy buena con los números. En todo en general, lastima que siempre tiene que salir a la calle con la seguridad a su alrededor, esta confinada en una mansión, y su padre es tan sobreprotector. No tiene la suerte de vivir libre como yo y mis amigos.

Desde que nos conocimos por accidente en un restaurante vegano en donde fui a pedir trabajo, nuestras citas siempre han sido a escondidas de todos. Hoy por ejemplo ella tuvo que saltar la tapia de su mansión y casi ser atropellada por una mujer en su auto deportivo. Yo tuve que encerrar a su guardaespaldas.

- _Tierra llamando al chico con nombre de gato_ –me llama extendiéndome su mano, ayudándome a ponerme de pie _\- recuerda que hoy tienes una entrevista de trabajo. Te lavaste los dientes ¿verdad?_

-¿Quieres averiguarlo? –tiro de ella logrando que caiga sobre mí y le doy un beso. La sorpresa es mucha y me Rachel me aleja de golpe dejándome con ganas de más.

-¡ _Gar esto es una parque público_! –exclama tapando su rostro con la capucha de su chaqueta- ¡ _hay personas mirando_!

-¿No crees que eso lo hace más interesante? –replico besándola nuevamente. Ja,ja no puedo creerlo. ¡Su rostro se puso rojo en segundos! Es tan adorable cuando se enoja… ¡Auch!

Dolor, dolor, dolor indescifrable ¿¡Porque las mujeres están diseñadas para golpearte en los bajos!? Cambie de opinión Rae no es adorable cuando se enfurece, es peligrosa.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

- _Su curriculum es bastante prometedor señor Logan. ¿Está seguro que lo ha escrito usted mismo?_

-Por supuesto que si –respondo con seguridad. En realidad lo escribió Dick pero yo estuve presente cuando lo hizo ¿es igual no?

Mi posible nuevo jefe emmm llamado ¿Trigon? Que nombre tan feo. Me sostiene una mirada y frunce el ceño. Me recuerda a alguien….

- _Bueno le seré sincero señor Logan. Me resulta difícil creer que una persona cuyo nombre hace referencia a un icono televisivo de color naranja y bigotes, quiera trabajar para mí. Sin ofender._

-No hay problema, me lo dicen todo el tiempo –¡buaa! ¿!Porque todos se burlan de mi nombre!?¡No me quedaré con el empleo! ¡Dick me va a matar!

- _Sin embargo hay un puesto de trabajo disponible en cuanto el receso para el café comience_ –el enorme sujeto de traje mira su reloj y sonríe- _necesito un nuevo asistente para una tarea muy importante. El noble y peligroso deber de cuidar a mi pequeño retoño, la luz de mis ojos, mi adorado engendro del mal. Mi pequeña hija, que de momento se encuentra extraviada._

Suena como a un trabajo importante. Yo sé trabajar con niños pequeños. He cuidado a Melva y sus hermanos todos los veranos de mis vida ¿La paga será buena?

Trigón vuelve a mirar el reloj y a decir en cuenta regresiva.

 _-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…_

La puerta se abre en ese momento. Dick aparece arrastrando a Rachel consigo. Wally y Nicole por detrás de ellos, Victor prácticamente arrasa con todos y se lanza sobre el guardaespaldas pelirrojo, y por último. Cuando no lo creo posible, la vieja del tercer piso de mi departamento aparece de la nada.

- _Hija regresaste_ –se alegra con sinceridad Trigon.

-¿Hija? –pregunto mirando a mi novia sorprendido.

-¿ _Garfield_?

-¿¡ _Dónde está mi auto_?!

-¡ _Dick! ¡Auxilio_! –suplica Wally desde debajo de todo el peso de Victor.

-¡ _Las palomas niño Vic! ¡Las palomas regresaron_!

Por un instante todos nos miramos, y quedamos boquiabiertos buscando una explicación al este alboroto.

Yo no entiendo nada de nada, pero el miedo arrasa conmigo cunado Nicole me lanza una mirada asesina. Una mirada que sin palabras me dice: _"Sé que fuiste tú quien encerró a Wally en el ascensor" "Yo te vi"_

¿Porque ahora él le es tan importante?

Para acabar con todo este silencio que en realidad es una guerra de mirada y suposiciones, a excepción de la vieja, ella ya está casi ciega y bastante perdida. Una alegre voz retumba en nuestros oídos.

 _-¡Receso de café_! –anuncia una pelirroja llegando con una enorme bandeja llena de aperitivos.

Y sin más…el arbusto de maseta a mi lado se prende fuego.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **The end.**

 **Como dije en un principio una loca idea que cruzó por mi mente.**

 **¿Les gusto el final? Mi autocritica me dice que esperaba más de esto, pero que va. Como siempre gracias por leer** **y comentar.**

 **Connor Kurasay**

.


End file.
